Forgetting Nightmares
by Selena Shepard
Summary: After Elissa wakes up from a bad nightmare, a certain witch helps her forget. FemWarden/Morrigan. Rated M because smut.


AN: An itty bitty birthday present for Eltas Aldaron 31! Congrats! Have some smut!

###

Horrifying. Corrupt. The very essence of evil. Its large, jutting wings extended as it shrieked an ungodly sound, its teeth baring, threatening. It called her, moved her. She wanted to reach out, to be touched by its corruption. A part of her, anyways. A tiny spark flashed within her, struggling to stay sane as the beast roared once more.

 _This isn't real..._

The beast lulled its head, looking directly into her eyes. _You know this is real, thrall. You are mine. Bow to me and serve_.

The voice was low, ominous. It was commanding, it pierced her soul. It was neither male nor female, the neutral tone cutting into her unlike any blade, for no crimson river spilled from her. Rather, her very soul felt as if it bled out of her body.

 _This isn't real... Right?_

Her world shook, and the Archdemon growled. Serve me! A shrill escaped the monster's throat, its wings expanding once more, showing the majesty darkness of the creature.

 _Wake up, Elissa!_

Yes, she had to. She knew she had. But she didn't know how. She thought her eyes were open. How else would she see that which wishes to end the world?

 _Fight it! 'Tis but a nightmare!_

No... If it were a nightmare, she would've waken up long ago. She wanted to believe it was fake. She really did. Doubt clouded her mind, a dark and murky substance filling the edges of her vision.

 _Elissa! Wake up! By the Void, woman, wake up! I swear I will flay you if you don't wake up!_

###

A river of winter rushed through her body, a gasp escaping her lips. She bolted upwards, sitting up from her now-drenched bedroll. She shivered, breathing quickly, eyes darting everywhere until they landed on soft yellow orbs, a small tinge of crimson dancing in her eyes as the fire reflected off her eyes. Morrigan's eyes. She turned her head around, her companions all staring at her with worried expressions, Alistair's holding a hint of understanding. A shaky sigh left her lips.

"You awaken at last." Morrigan spoke softly. "At least my idea worked."

Elissa ran a hand through her dripping raven-colored hair, trying to piece together her mind before she tried to speak. Maker, but it had seemed so real. She had nearly slipped. Had nearly-

"How are you feeling?" Morrigan's voice came.

"I... I am well." That was a lie. She felt like her body was not her own, her thoughts corrupted with every sound, every shadow. She could still hear it, still feel the strong pull that made her body ache and give in. Maker, how were they going to beat that thing?

"Are you sure?" This time Alistair spoke. He probably knew what was happening with Elissa, what she was going through. Though he couldn't understand the creature, he could still feel the pull, the desire to give in.

"I am fine." She said once more. "Return to...whatever it is that you were doing."

Her companions lingered for a second before scattering, returning to their tents or posts to guard camp. All left, but one. She stood with slender arms crossed, shadows dancing across her face, hiding her true expression. Morrigan had always been good at that.

Elissa stood, a chill running down her body. Her entire clothes were drenched, clinging to her pale skin. She stretched her muscles, whispers echoing in her mind. Moving to the fire, near-silent footfalls followed.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Elissa asked as she faced the fire, warming her skin but leaving a cold chill within her bones.

"Shouldn't you be changing clothes? 'Tis an awfully cold night, dear Warden."

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Maker, it was cold.

"And leave you thrashing? I think not. Beside, 'twas quite humorous, soaking you in water. You did say you liked my magic."

Morrigan came to stand beside the Warden. "Yeah, when it's ripping apart darkspawn. Not when you're using it to wake me up."

"And how else was I to wake you, hmm?" An inquisitive eyebrow rose. "Should I have left you to the Archdemon? Left you to its deception? You are far too important for me to leave you at the claws of something as wretched as a darkspawn."

Had Elissa not been shivering from the cold, she might have made a snarky reply. That, however, was not the case as she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing warmth into her biceps and triceps. A sigh escaped from the witch's lips.

"Come, Elissa. Let me help you warm yourself." Morrigan began pulling the shivering warrior towards her tent at the edges of camp, a small fire roaring nearby. Elissa wanted to protest, wanted to argue that she more than capable of caring for herself. But the whispers and her weakened state did not allow her to; she succumbed to the gentle pull of the witch.

###

Arriving at the warms confines of her tent, Morrigan sat the warden down. Slender fingers began to undo the knots and buttons holding the Warden's clothes on place.

"M-Morrigan... What are you doing?"

She smirked. "Helping you remove your clothes. You do not plan on sleeping in them, now do you?"

The Witch of the Wilds watched as the warrior's long neck began to tinge with pink, rising to her cheeks. She watched as pale, toned skin was revealed. The texture of her shoulders that had the strength of an army, the lean stomach that had withstood blows time and time again, thighs that could traverse through all of Thedas without rest.

Morrigan could not resist. She needed to touch that skin. Smooth hands rested on Elissa's abdomen for a moment before rising upwards, up to perky breasts. A gasp flew from the woman beneath her. "Wha-?"

"Hush, Elissa. I have waited far too long for this moment. Besides, I want to help you forget."

Whatever protest the Warden was going to make was lost as she moaned, Morrigan's hands kneading her breasts. Her breastband fell, showing hardened nipples pointing right at the mage. She dove in, swirling her wet tongue about the breasts, eliciting sharp gasps and moans from the warrior. _So desperate. So helpless. So needy._

Morrigan moved lower, tracing the scars that crisscrossed the remaining Cousland's body until finally reaching her core. A long finger removed the ruined smallclothes, the sight of a small patch of soaked hair surprising the shapeshifter. She wasted no time parting the swollen lips, taking in the sight of the button atop throbbing with passion.

###

A loud cry escaped from Elissa as she was assaulted by Morrigan's sweet, hot tongue. Her back arched, her hand flying to her mouth to quiet her moans. Morrigan chuckled, sending vibrations directly into the warrior's core.

The shapeshifter wasted no time, her tongue quickly pushing the warrior to the edge of a cliff. Briefly, her pressure-filled mind realized that the whispers had stopped. A few more strokes from Morrigan's tongue and Elissa fell, a cry tearing from her throat. It was bliss as she came, Morrigan continuing her ministrations until the spent warrior could tolerate no more.

Morrigan slithered up to face the Warden, capturing her lips. Elissa gasped as she tasted herself in the witch's lips.

"Did you forget?" Morrigan's husky voice asked, her yellow eyes shining even in the darkness of the tent.

"Maker, yes." Elissa responded. "I had never felt such a rush before."

Morrigan smirked. "Then let me continue helping you forget."

The Warden got little to no sleep that night as both women passionately spent the night together, exploring, searching, forgetting.


End file.
